liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotchu (031)
Gotchu, A.K.A. Experiment 031, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to pinch people. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 031 was the 31st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to run around and pinch people. 031 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 031's pod being one of them. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa mistook 031's pod for an apricot and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 031 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home, though he frequently pinched her due to not being rehabilitated. When Lilo and Stitch learned that Mrs. Hasagawa kept several experiments a pets, they thought they were a danger to her and along with Jumba and Pleakley, tried to capture them all. Eventually, Stitch wrestled with 031, the former winning, and forcing the latter into a container. 031 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 031 was then named Gotchu. The Origin of Stitch Gotchu was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 586 instead of 031. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Gotchu, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Gotchu participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by chasing and pinching Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Gotchu is an orange lobster-like experiment with black eyes, a purple nose and four arms ended with pincers. Special Abilities Gotchu can use his four pincers to pinch people hard. He says, "Got you!" when he pinches. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *According to Mrs. Hasagawa, Gotchu has a special neckpillow. *Gotchu's pod color is red. *Gotchu is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 031 Primary function: Pincher". Gallery 031_Gotchu__by_experiments.jpg 031 gotchu by bricerific43-d57p3gg.jpg 031_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5b6lii.jpg 031_gotchu_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5aaulu.jpg|Gotchu's size comparison 9f0e39e1785b6b8d1e3b21cf5de7dbdb-d2zzzt0.png 031_Gotchu.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h38m49s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h22m08s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-25-10h16m10s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h22m56s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-22-20h38m36s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-12h48m10s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h46m28s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-19h58m48s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h44m04s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h32m50s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-18-15h40m09s193.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h33m10s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h30m45s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h17m07s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h02m58s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h15m29s176.png The Origin Of Stitch Gotchu.jpg panes10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Mrs Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments